Harry and Ginny After the Battle
by sunset47
Summary: This story is basically about what happened between Harry and Ginny in the time period of after the battle and before the epilogue. Join these 2 lovebirds in thier life together. I hope u guys like it, especially since it's my first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!! This is my first fan fiction and I am REALLY nervous!! So please go easy on me!! This is basically on what goes on between Harry and Ginny after Harry has defeated Voldemort. I hope you guys enjoy it!!  
**

Ginny:

It was over; my ex-boyfriend had defeated Voldemort. I felt like going up there and kissing him, because I knew that he still loved me as much as I loved him. I saw the fear and relief in his eyes and knew that I would get time, later, to talk to him. Right now, I had to be with my family, for the loss of my older brother was still fatal.

Harry:

Oh my god, I finally defeated him. I bet my parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and everyone else that I ever loved would be so proud of me. _LOVE. _I loved Ginny. Correction I _LOVE _Ginny. I wonder if she'll ever take me back. I sure hope she still loves me. Hopefully she watched me defeat Voldy, and think I am macho and is even more interested in me now then ever. Hey, a guy can hope right? SNAP OUT OF IT HARRY!!

I looked around me and saw everyone crowd me, Ron and Hermione being the first to reach me. Seconds after that Ginny, Luna, and Neville were crowding me as well, and before I knew it, I was being mobbed by all of those in the Great Hall. It seemed like everybody wanted to touch me, The Chosen One, At this point all I wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep in that comfy, four poster bed. But, I soon figured out that would not happen soon. My heart dropped when I walked into the Great Hall and found my ex-girlfriends head on her mother's shoulder. I felt like going over there and comforting her, but I owed it to Ron and Hermione to tell them the full story.

Ginny:

I saw Harry entering the Great Hall. I wished I could go and put my head on _his_ shoulder, hug him, embrace him, but I was too upset to get p after having my older brother die. OK, maybe I am just a scaredy cat and was afraid how Harry would react, but that doesn't mean I'm stalling or anything. You know, for the part when we have to talk everything out and make sure everything was ok with "us". But, I have to admit, I am looking forward to the "make-up part" I mean what girl doesn't? I looked back over to where I last saw him, but he wasn't there! I looked around the Great Hall, but there was no sight of him, as a matter of fact I couldn't see Ron or Hermione either.

_It was night (or morning), but everyone was slowly falling asleep after all the excitement. At least almost everyone was………………………… _

Harry:

I'd think I'd be tired after this tiring yet somewhat exciting night, but I can't. I got it, all I have to do is clear my mind of everything. Ok, now I'll be able to sleep. _That beautiful red hair, that radiant smile, the wonderful personality……………_huh? I have to talk to her soon……………..right now!! But, how am I to get into the girls dormitories? Every time you go up the stairs they become flat and then you slide down. Of course, me and Ron had to learn this the hard way. Maybe, I'll just go and wait in the common room, yeah that's right. She is bound to be thinking of me right? I mean she still loves me……..hopefully.

_Harry went down stairs and sat in his favorite chair near the fireplace. Meanwhile………………_

Ginny:

I love him. I love him. I love him. What am I doing just sitting here? I mean I am a loud to go into the boys' dormitories! Why not just march in there, wake him up, and give him piece of my mind! I mean, it's been one hour, If he did love me he would have already come by now! Wait, are boys aloud in the girl's dormitories? I don't think so; maybe he's waiting for me in the common room! Well if that is the case, get a groove on Ginny! I tiptoed to the dresser and put on lighter make-up so he wouldn't think I worked too hard on my look. What am I talking about? It's in the morning the last thing he cares about is how you look. But, being me, I had to make myself look "attractive". I tiptoed out of the room and down to the common room.

There he was, sitting in his favorite chair, looking into the fire as if thinking of what to say if I ever did show up. First, I looked at him, and then before I knew it, his head was squeezed against my chest, for I hadn't given him time to get up and give me a proper hug. I pulled away. "I'm so sorry! It's just that I got that feeling in my stomach that I always get when you walk into a room" I explained. He smiled, that cute smile, and then he got up, and he kissed me. After what seemed like decades we finally pulled away and Harry muttered under his breath, "I'm sooo sorry Ginny, I always loved you, you know I only broke up with you because of Voldemort, right?" "I really hope you'll forgive me" he finished.

_There was a sudden silence, Harry still holding Ginny. Ginny looking down at the ground to afraid to look Harry in the eyes._

Harry:

I felt so nervous, she wasn't replying. Would she EVER forgive me? 2 minutes past until I finally heard the most wonderful thing I've heard in a year, "Of course I forgive you Harry, I-I-I-I love you." You do? "Blimey, Harry why such a surprise?" chuckled Ginny. "But you still haven't told me what I want to hear," she said. "And what's that" "You still haven't told me that you _LOVE_ me too!" replied Ginny. I felt wheezy, "Do I have to?"

"If you want me to be your girlfriend again"

"Oh, all right!"

"I _LOV_E you"

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!"

Ginny:

You know, that was easier then I thought it would be! "Yeah, I know." said Harry. AKA-My _BOYFRIEND!_ He-he! Boy, was it sure great to be together again!

Harry:

I had to ask, no matter how stupid or obvious the question was; I had to know for sure. "Uuuuuuuuum, does this mean we're, you know, going out again?"

"Of course! You do want to, right?"

Relief spread through my whole body, "I'd be mentally retarded if I said no!"

"Uuuuuuuum, is that a yes?" Ginny confirmed.

I chuckled. I loved her more already. I didn't reply because I knew she could tell what the answer was, she knew me well enough.

Ginny:

I hugged him one last time after telling him to get some sleep now, but as I hugged him I realized that we weren't the only ones in the common room. There were 2 other people in the corner, talking in hushed tones. I wondered who they were.

**I know it was kind of mushy, but hey it's the make-up scene right? I am extremely nervous to post this, but please tell me the truth of what you think about it so far. I am planning to write about the 19 years that passed between the end of the book and the epilogue. But, in your reviews be sure to tell me what you think I should put in. The next piece will be about the "couple" Ginny saw in the corner. Be sure to say who you think it is and give me ideas for upcoming chapters! I really hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**Au Revoire!**

**Sunset47 **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! This is the second chapter of my first fan fiction!! I hope you guys enjoy it! Remember, last time we left off Ginny spotted a "couple" in the corner, while she was hugging Harry. (May I request that you listen to MuggleCast while you're reading, it's an awesome Harry Potter podcast!) **

Ginny:

"Harry, who's that over there?" I whispered in Harry's ear. Harry released me and looked to the place I was staring at.

Harry:

"I don't know, wait, is that-that RON?" I replied. Because to tell the truth, it looked an awful lot like him. I of all people should know, I had been with him for the last year.

"But, the question is, WHO is he hugging?"

"I don't know, but isn't Hermione kinda going out with him now?" Ginny said.

Ginny:

"You know what I think it's Hermione, don't you Harry?"

"Actually now that you pointed it out it DOES!"

I was curious of how long they had been there. Had they been there through me and Harry's make-up scene? I had to figure out, now the two "lovers" were cuddling.

"How long do you think they've been there" I blurted out.

Harry didn't have a clue, but I wondered if they even noticed we were in the common room. I knew Harry was thinking the same thing, for he was about to march over there before I grabbed a hold of him.

Harry:

I was about to go and ask them if they even noticed me and Ginny before she grabbed me.

"Well, what are we going to do if we don't go over and ask them?"

I knew I wasn't acting the right way, but I HAD to figure out!

"Fine," Ginny finally said. "Let's go over and ask them"

Ginny:

I knew I was going to regret this.

_Harry and Ginny walked quietly over to where the two people were supposedly "cuddling"._

Harry:

I cleared my throat. Maybe a little too loud for "Hermione" jumped and "Ron" protected her, from "harm".

Ginny:

"Oh, I Ginny……Harry. We were just uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum, talking! Yea that's right, about all the stuff that we'd have to cover for the school year we missed." Hermione said, attempting to patch things up. But, I was too smart for that! Like my brother would be awake this late talking about school work!! Especially since is has the word, work, in it!

"I find that hard to believe," I stated. "I'm not stupid; you two just can't admit that you're going out!"

"Well, I mean I understand Hermione, no one would want to admit that they're going out with this nutshell!" I said. I didn't actually mean it, I would never say something to embarrass my brother. (Unless he annoys me of course) I just said it to get Hermione to admit they were going out, I mean it's not that hard to admit, but these two were having a problem with it! Well, of course, it worked!

"My boyfriend is NOT a nutshell Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "And I suggest you say sorry, because all in all he's your brother, and you owe-"

"Oh, I am so STUPID!" She realized. "I shouldn't have fallen for that!"

HA! I KNEW IT!! You two are going out!!

Harry:

Me and Ginny suspected this all along, but it was good to finally hear them admit it.

"How about you to then, huh?" asked Ron.

Ginny was not embarrassed; I actually think she liked saying it. As though every time she said it, it became for final.

"We're going out again!" she squealed.

And for some reason Hermione got up and hugged Ginny. I had no idea what to do, Ron was staring at me.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, congratulations?!" I said to get rid of the silence.

"Thanks mate, you too," Ron said.

_The four of them talked for half an hour more, and then went upstairs to sleep._

Harry:

When I woke up the next day, everyone was packing to leave for their houses where they could now live happily. Then I realized, where was I to go?

**I know, it's horrible right? I didn't like it that much, but I didn't do anything else to do. Give me ideas for where Harry should go! I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what I could've done better! And keep on giving me ideas for upcoming chapters!**

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset47**


	3. Chapter 3

K, this is Chapter 3

**K, this is Chapter 3!! Hope you like it. I got some feedback and most people said that it would be good for Harry to spend time at the Burrow **_**"with the family that took him in" Review from gryffindorpride1007 **_**So, that's what I chose. Also, cuz that's where Ginny lives!!**

Ginny:

I woke that afternoon, finding everyone packing. Then, I realized that Harry had nowhere to go to. I bolted out of bed and went straight to my mom who was packing at a four poster bed that once used to be occupied by a 6th year like myself. But, before I even had the choice to say anything, my mom said something a little scary and surprising…….

"Did you and Harry work things out?" she said, with a smile.

Well, I didn't have to say anything, because the minute I said my ears went pink……………curse that family hormone!!

"That's wonderful! You want to go tell him to pack up?"

"You mean, he can live at the Burrow with us?" I said, not believing her.

"Of course, Harry's like family, and maybe some day he actually will be for real" she said, a smile spreading across her face.

I was soooooo happy! I rushed out the room, keeping my mother's last comment in mind.

Harry:

I was about to get out of bed when Ginny came running into the room, gasping for breath.

"What wrong?" I questioned, worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all, mum said you could stay with us for the summer!" she said. "Isn't that wonderful?"

I was happy, I really was, but it felt kind of weird going back to the Burrow after all the pain I'd caused the Weasley family. I mean, look at what happened to George and Fred? It would never have happened if it weren't for me. But, I had nowhere else to go, and Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to me. I finally got myself to say that I was so thankful for Mrs. Weasley inviting me to stay and the I'd love to go. Ginny offered to help me pack, and I accepted wanting to spend as much time with her as I could, no matter the fact that I'd have the whole summer with her.

Ginny:

As I helped Harry pack, Ron came in to the Boys' Dormitories. He said that Hermione was going to stay at the Burrow too, because she couldn't find her parents in Australia. (She had erased there memory and sent them there) I found this as good news, because Hermione was like a big sister to me. And………………….maybe because I knew that she'd be spending time with Ron so me and Harry would have more time to ourselves to. Whenever she stayed with us before, me and Harry would get practically any time alone, because Ron and Hermione hadn't admitted that they like each other then.

_After packing up everyone left for the Hogwarts Express. All the adults were in the first couple compartments and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny found themselves having a compartment of their own. _

_Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other and opposite of them were Ron and Hermione._

Harry:

We finally found an empty compartment. The Hogwarts Express seemed to be overflowing with people. We sat down, at first no one had any idea what to say, but then Hermione piped up.

"Do you think we'll have to re-take our 7th year, considering we skipped it?"

Wow, she decided to talk about school. _Why am I not surprised? _I really didn't want to talk about it, but to tell you the truth, I had been thinking about it ever since I had gotten up.

"If you do, you'll all be in my year! That would be cool!" Ginny exclaimed, attemting to brighten things up. But, of course, it didn't work for Ron.

"Yey! I can't wait!" he said in a sarcastic voice.

20 minutes passed discussing the topic. After we'd discussed it until there was nothing else to say, we decided that we weren't sure what was going to happen. What a pointless 20 minutes. Now, it had started becoming dark outside, and even though we'd just been asleep 4 hours ago we slept.

Ginny:

I was getting tired. I curled up next to Harry, resting my head on his shoulder. It was very comfortable. Hermione, did the same thing. We had gotten out two blankets and were sound asleep on 10 minutes. IT usually took me longer, but something about being with Harry made me feel safe, I knew he'd NEVER let anything happen to me.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!! Isn't the last paragraph so cute? I loved it, Anyways, what do you guys think? Should the trio go back to Hogwarts? Would it help Harry and Ginny's and Ron and Hermione's relationships? Tell me what you think! And, tell me what you think should happen next! **

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset47**

**P.S. I am NOT French, I just enjoy saying "Au Revoire"**!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've no excuse, I've just been REALLY lazy. K, so here's the 3****rd**** Chapter. But, first, I've been getting quite a good amount of reply's saying that the whole "switching points of view" thing was getting confusing. So, from now on, each chapter will be on only one of their (Harry or Ginny's) points of view. I may change it sometimes in the middle of the a chapter if I absolutely think it's necessary. **

_After everyone had arrived safely back home, arrangements were made for Fred, Tonks, and Lupin's funeral._

Ginny:

I walked into the funeral parlor, Harry by my side. My head was down. Hermione stood on my other side, tears running down her face as she held Ron's hand so hard he had a pained expression on his face, though she didn't notice, and I wasn't sure if that was from her hand or grief anyway.

After all, we were at a funeral for our brother and two of our very good friends.

The funeral procession for Lupin, Tonks, and Fred was remarkably long- there were thousands of people. Almost all the Hogwarts students and teachers for Lupin and Fred, lots of Aurors who had known Tonks, the entire Order of the Phoenix, of course, and various other neighbors and friends of all three of the deceased people.

The chapel in the parlor was huge, and held about five thousand people. Everyone fit, with a couple thousand seats to spare.

I looked around. There was no lighting except for many elegant red candles nestled in strips of evergreen draped around the chapel. It was only the beginning of June, and the day was unseasonably hot, but the church's stone walls and lack of lighting kept it damp and cool.

The funeral parlor was near Hogsmeade, and it was run by a witch, so the evergreens were floating, and the black, gold-trimmed drapes on the pulpits had magically been embroidered with the words "R.I.P. Fred Weasley" on one and "R.I.P. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin" on the other.

Because the procession had gone through many Muggle areas, everyone had been asked to wear Muggle clothes. It wasn't a catastrophe like it had been at the Quidditch World Cup, because everyone had only taken the trouble to get the basics- a plain black dress or tuxedo.

All the men looked the same, each wearing their generic black tuxedos, but the women each wore something different. I had a short-sleeved, black silk V-neck on with my finest pearls and the front of my hair pulled back into a second layer which I had tied magically with a black silk ribbon that matched my dress, which was paired with peep-toed heels. My mother was in a ever-so-slight scoop neck with her hair in a magicked bun with a large hinged clip, dabbing a pristine handkerchief to her eyes as she stumbled along in pointed stiletto heels. Hermione wore a velvet dress with triangular, low straps, up-the-leg strappy sandals, and a necklace with large black pearls. Her hair, which had been straightened, then crimped, fell neatly but unintentionally around her shoulders.

The entire scene was beautiful and tragic, but that didn't matter in the slightest.

We were at the front. The coffins were open, and we reached them all too soon. I looked in at Fred.

Fred still had a sort of half-smile on his face. In his coffin had been placed George's ear, several items from the joke shop, and a portrait of all of us kids, my parents, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, which had been taken at the wedding.

I then moved on to Tonks.

In addition to a certificate she had gotten when she became an Auror, there was a portrait of her and Remus at their wedding, smiling and waving in their everyday clothes, as well as one of Tonks throwing her head back and laughing and Remus grinned and played around with Teddy at home, which must have been very recent, as Teddy, being carried in by a sobbing Andromeda Tonks, was still young enough that no one had tried to put him in black, and he had no idea what was going on at only three weeks. But he could tell that no one was about to play with him, that everyone's faces were wet when he tried to play with them, and maybe even that Mummy and Daddy were gone, though not that they weren't coming back. He didn't look very happy, his bottom lip quivering.

Glancing at him, a single tear fell onto the paper as I put my letter in Tonks' coffin, along with a pink rose the color of her hair.

We moved along to Remus' coffin, and Harry made a strangled sort of sound, wiping his eyes and coughing, but not crying.

I gazed into Remus' coffin. Next to his body were a picture of Sirius, James, and him (Pettigrew must have taken the picture, which was obviously why it had been chosen) as well as a photo of him and Tonks kissing (I have no idea when that was, but it's likely it was at their wedding), one of them (Tonks flaunting a large belly) and my mother in the Burrow sitting room sometime during my school year, and one of Teddy sleeping in his crib. He had not been a material person or very socially accepted, so his was the emptiest coffin, holding no status symbols. He had been a simple person, and there was nothing to give him for tribute that he would value. Only love.

We filed past the coffins and waited to be hugged and kissed and murmured apologies to by everyone who walked by. Harry and Hermione walked down the row, silently kissing everyone and taking their seats in the first row, waiting for us to come into the pew as well, maintaining a respectful but (on Hermione's part) tearful silence.

At first it was all right- solemnly greeting Order members and kids like Luna and Neville who I knew. But then there were the Ministry people who were just there because they felt like they were obligated because of Tonks. They didn't care, they didn't want to be here, and it showed. And it was those people who just ruined our day of true, quiet mourning and sharing real, consoling memories of Tonks, Remus, and Fred.

It seemed like days and days before everyone had been greeted by "the family" and taken their seats in the chapel. I'm not sure exactly how long it took, but it was hours and hours, truthfully.

We finally sat down, my arm aching from handshakes, my cheeks wet from kisses instead of tears, and my back aching from Hagrid's huge bear hug. I sat down next to Harry and put my head on his shoulder, letting my tears drip onto his shoulders and shirt. He didn't mind, but put his arm around me and stayed still and solemn as we waited for the service to begin.

It sunset by the time the organ preludes began. They played songs I wasn't very familiar with for most of the time, but they also played "Amazing Grace" and a couple of famous concertos. I couldn't name them or tell you who wrote them, but I recognized them.

The atmosphere in the chapel was very subdued, especially up front where the people who actually cared were sitting. There was a slight murmuring coming from the back of the church, where uncaring, insensitive people discussed business deals, the reception that would come afterward, and what time they would get back to the office.

"Please be seated and silent," said the priest.

There was instant silence and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"We are here to pay our respects to the deceased and the grieving," he said.

Just like with most funerals, the speech that followed was not personal or worth paying attention to. It didn't capture Lupin, Tonks, or Fred- and how could it? We were here to pay respect to the dead, as the priest had reminded us all, yet the speech seemed unfitting and disrespectful. It almost seemed as though thinking you can fit the essence of a person into a single speech- such a small amount of words, compared to the complexity of the person- was extremely _dis_respectful.

"Nothing is forever …" droned the priest.

It was all so … _generic_. So impersonal, so cold, so formal. So irrelevant.

The service was an hour long, which seemed like ages, and then we all got up, sticking close to each other and comforting each other by the touch of a familiar and understanding person.

We headed into a big hall for a noisy reception. The hall had a high ceiling, was painted with shining gold and silver designs on white walls and amazingly complex paintings on the ceiling. The hall had an enormous buffet table that stretched the entire length of one side of the room, manned by uniformed attendants in addition to wonderfully crafted tables and chairs with gold cushions, all of which were works of art in themselves. You could tell it was Andromeda who had paid for most the affair, and not my family, upon her firm insistence.

Many people came up to give their "sincerest condolences" again, but it didn't mean anything more the second time around. It was getting bothersome. If they didn't want to be here, they didn't have to try to make up for it with obviously forced apologies. I think some of the people who were telling us that they were so very sorry didn't even know our names or how we were related to Fred, Tonks, or Lupin. They were just going by our red hair and jumping on the bandwagon, checking whose hand everyone else was shaking, whose eyes were filled with tears.

The reception was a banquet with stuffy, rich foods like fish with mushroom filling and vegetables I had never even seen before. I just had some of the dishes from the first course- a salad and horrible dandelion wine. Later, this course was followed by the main course (the fish and overly gourmet foods), then dessert- puddings, trifles, pies, and scrumptious-looking various other foods made of chocolates and creams.

Trifle is my absolute favorite food, but even that didn't help on such a dreadful day.

Our table, which was faced horizontally at the head of the hall, while all of the others were pointed towards ours, was near silent, except for the occasional "Sorry" if we bumped into someone as we ate or "Excuse me" if we got up to get more food or use the bathroom.

The banquet took a while, but it did eventually have to end. We all exited the hall into a corridor that led to a side door, which we all walked through to get back to the procession of cars.

My family, Harry, and Hermione were at the head of the procession in a long black limousine, which normally would have been an experience I would never forget because of the sheer amount of luxury the car provided, but which I would now not be quick to forget for much less positive reasons, which would leave limos with much more negative connotations for me personally.

I sighed and stared moodily out the window at the tauntingly sunny day. We drove through a small town first, which was oddly storybook-village-like, then through open countryside, watching forests in the distance, and purple snow-capped mountains even further on, which looked tall enough to touch the baby blue sky and the high, wispy, fair-weather clouds that hung so far off in the sky.

In a few hours, we arrived at home. The procession had broken up as people had gone their separate ways, back to their homes, and their families … their whole, complete families.

The driver came and opened up the door unnecessarily for my family (including Harry and Hermione).

Without a word, we all entered the house. Hermione followed me into my room, taking out her wand to fetch her sleep clothes from her suitcase, shutting the door behind her as Ron and Harry passed quietly, headed up to Ron's room for a good, long, hopefully nightmareless and undisturbed sleep.

I got into my pajamas too, and then Hermione climbed into the cot we had brought in. I climbed into my bed across the room.

"Goodnight, Ginny," she murmured, rolling over under her sheets.

"'Night, Hermione. Sleep tight," I answered. Then, as an afterthought, "Thanks for being here for Ron and me."

It must have been the largest amount of words I had spoken all day.

**So, what do you think? Tell me what you liked and didn't and keep on sending in with new ideas for what should happen next! I need ideas!! **

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset47**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been quite a while since I updated

**Sorry it's been quite a while since I updated! Well……………………..here it is.**

Harry:

Today had been a very depressing, boring day. I was lying in my bed in Ron's room. Ron was very quiet, and I hadn't idea on whether to say something or not. But, before I could say anything he said, "Night, Harry," and like that he fell asleep. He was probably tired, after all people had been coming up to the Weasleys' all day and hugging and kissing thtem even though they didn't care a slightest bit.

The bed I was sleeping in was quite uncomfortable, it sagged low, and creaked every time I moved thet slightest inch. I finally fell asleep at least ten minutes later.

The next morning, I woke up by the squealing of Hermione. From what I could hear, I assumed she was in the kitchen. Ron had awakened from the squealing too. We got dressed and headed downstairs. As we reached the kitchen, the smell of pancakes filled the room. Hermione was sitting at the table, "I can't believe it!" she said. "This absolutely wonderful!"

Mrs. Weasley was at the table too, "That is so kind of them, isn't it?" she asked. "I mean, they made an exception just for you three!"

"What's all the ruckus?" Ron said, in an annoyed tone.

"RON! HARRY!" squealed Hermione. "You won't believe this!"

She beckoned them to sit at the seats across from her.

Hermione explained that the Ministry of Magic had sent all three of them letters. They said that they would allow Harry, Ron, and Hermione to work there! They said that what they did last year was far more than anything you could learn at school. But, they said that they would have to take the N.E.W.T.'s. If they got passing grades without having to have classes at Hogwarts they could work at the Ministry. Harry's dream of becoming an Auror would finally come true. When Hermione finally stopped talking to see what we thought, Ron said, "What rubbish!"

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked. "I think this is a great opportunity for us!"

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Ron. "You know how the Ministry became, Voldemort took over! There's bound to be at least some of his followers still in the Ministry, trying to regain everyone's trust!"

"Oh Ron, your being ridiculous! And besides, even if there were this is our chance to bring the Ministry back under order! …………Right Harry?" Hermione pleaded.

"Well………I think Hermione's right, we have to get the Ministry back in order again."

"Fine, but I don't like this whole idea of studying!" Ron mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll make study schedules for all of us." Hermione said, promptly.

"Oh, not again, please don't color code then again!" Ron whined.

"There is nothing wrong with being organized! And I will make sure that both of you pass, whether you like it or not!" Hermione stated, looking at Ron.

This worked, because Ron reduced to muttering words under his breath.

I don't know about Ron, but I was happy that the Ministry had given us this opportunity. I mean, I loved Hogwarts and all, but something about going back just didn't seem right. I couldn't wait to tell Ginny! She would be so happy for me. And maybe, when she finished her seventh year, we could settle down. As soon as I thought of that I remembered my last birthday. When Ginny invited me into her room………………..Ron came barging in. But, what I remembered the most was what I had said to Ron,

"It's not like we're going to end up getting married or anything!"

I chuckled at the thought of that, because I knew I was hoping we actually would get married.

"Harry! Harry? HARRY!"

I woke up from my daze. Ginny was calling my name, everyone was staring.

"Were you day dreaming?" she asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuum……………………………yes?"

"About…………………………."

"Just about the job offer I got," I covered up.

"Job offer? What job offer?" Ginny questioned.

"Well," Hermione began. "The Ministry of Magic offered to have us work their. Rona nd Harry as aurors, and myself in Magical Law Enforcement!"

"So you guys don't have to go back to Hogwarts?"

It was my turn to speak, "No, as long as we get passing grades in our N.E.W.T.'s."

For some reason, when I looked at Ginny she didn't seem to be that excited. She actually looked quite sad. What, was she hoping that we would have to go back? I wasn't so sure. We ate our breakfast. The pancakes were amazing, they tasted even better after having practically nothing to eat for the past year. But, to my surprise Ginny was silent.

I wondered what she was feeling.

**OMG!! Sorry it's been soooo long since I updated! I've been really busy. Ok, bad excuse, but……………it's all I got. I hope you guys liked the chapter. What do you think about the job offer? What do you think Ginny is feeling? I will try (notice I didn't say "I promise") to update soon! I luv u guys!!**

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset 47**


	6. Chapter 6

K, I might as well say that I'll update every weekend, because this updating every couple days thing, isn't working

**K, I might as well say that I'll update every weekend, because this updating every couple days thing, isn't working! K, so this chapter is from Ginny's point of view. Enjoy!**

Ginny:

_This is ridiculous! Those three are the exception for anything aren't they? _

Breakfast was over, and as soon as I had finished I rushed upstairs without looking anyone in the eye. I admit it, I was upset. I was REALLY looking forward to Harry and Hermione…………………..and ok, maybe even Ron to coming back to Hogwarts and being in my year.

I blame myself, I should have known. They're brilliant wizards, even Ron isn't half bad. It was a matter of time that they got offered jobs. Man, I'd miss Harry soooooo much.

I sat down at my window and gazed out to the open fields. I remembered all the fun we'd had last summer, playing out in those fields. And as I gazed out, a pang of guilt hit me. I knew it was not proper to just walk out like that. I hadn't even said anything to Harry about his offer. What kind of a girlfriend was I? Not encouraging him. But, Harry knew me too well, there was a knock on the door.

I stood up and opened the door for him instead of saying "come in", because that would reveal where I was sitting and what I was doing.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "You seemed really quiet at breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, quietly.

_I knew I could tell him anything._

"It's just that, I was really looking forward to the three of you coming back to Hogwarts with me."

"Oh, well, eerr………" Harry began.

"It's okay though, I'm really happy you're getting this opportunity." I covered up. "I know how much you're looking forward to making the Ministry a better place."

Man, I was a good girlfriend.

"EErr, thanks?" Harry said.

_After what seemed like years of silence Harry finally said something._

"Don't worry, I promise we'll spend a lot of time together this summer." He said reassuringly.

"Especially now that we won't have Ron snooping around. He'll be to busy with Hermione" I said, as my spirits rose.

"Yeah" Harry grinned.

_We went downstairs. _

"Mum, where's everyone else?" I questioned.

"Oh, everyone's upstairs, my dear, getting ready to help George at his prank shop." She said. "Will you and Harry be going too?

Me and Harry exchanged looks, this was a chance for us to be together, but I really wanted to go help George. He probably felt really lonely without Fred. Harry could tell.

"Sure, we'd love to go!" Harry informed my mother.

_It took an hour to get everyone together and ready, but we finally left at eleven. _

We used floo powder, since no one would be tracking us at all. Harry was a little nervous, because of the last time he'd used floo powder. But, thankfully, everyone got there safely. We arrived right in front of the shop. There was the sign "**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"** It shone high with pride and inside the shop was packed with people of all ages. The shelves were still packed with all kinds of tricks, toys, and novelty items. I could hear kids screaming for requests. "One Skiving Snackbox please!!" little kids screamed, while elders chased their children around not being able to get a hold of them in their excitement.

"Oh, thank goodness you've come!" George said, panting. "This place is out of control without Fred!"

We all hurried behind the counter selling bizarre items to the costumers. I mean, edible dark marks? Come on. I wondered when they had time to think of these ridiculous things! It was a bad decision to try one of the Canary Cream Custards. I sure found out why they were called CANARY Cream Custards. Sure, they have the taste and appearance of ordinary custard creams, but then the eater turns into a giant canary!! The minute this happened to me George started cracking up, so I swooped over and pecked him on the head. Thankfully, they mould a few minutes later and then you turn back to your normal self. I knew Harry was dying to laugh, but he was really good at holding it in.

George had now wrapped a bandage around his head, where I had pecked him.

"How could the two of you dream up such a thing?" Mum scolded to George.

"What other ridiculous contraptions have you come up with?" she droned. "You two are just like your uncle, I mean, custards that make you into canaries?"

Five minutes passed and Mum had finally been satisfied.

"That was longer than ever!" George exclaimed. "She just misses having the two of us to yell at! I'm probably going to get double the scolding now!"

**What should happen next? It's all up to you guys, so keep those reviews and suggestions coming!!**** For other products the Weasley's deamt up go to this link: ****tfweasley./id3.html**

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset47**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I had a free did in writing and I decided to write! I know, I am proud of myself! (NOT REALLY!) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo! **

Harry:

After a long, but exciting day at George and Fred's shop, the four of them (Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron) headed out and started roaming around Hogsmeade. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks. There was a few minutes of silence while they slurped their butter beers. But this didn't last for a while……..

"So, I took the liberty of making us study schedules, I think you two will find them highly accurate," Hermione started,

"Oi ve! Not AGAIN!" Ron mumbled, his face resting in his hands.

"Oh please Ron!" Hermione said. "Anyways, I researched a little and the Ministry is willing to give us each a condo in the same building for the job!"

"YEY! In, that case, lets start studying!" Ron said in a sarcastic voice.

_They drank their butterbeers and headed back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where they would meet up with Mrs. Weasley and head back home._

_**2 months later…………………**_

Weeks passed since the letter came from the ministry. Ron and I got studied half to death by Hermione.

That day had finally come, the day of the exam for the ministry. The three of us were getting dropped off by Mr. Weasley while he was on his way to work. Ginny accompanied us. The car ride seemed extremely long, especially since Hermione kept on asking last minute questions.

"What was the hover charm again?" she asked herself. "Oh yeah, _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"Hermione, you'll do fine! And anyways, you're asking yourself first year questions!" Ron said, attempting to calm her down.

"I know, but I'm afraid I'm going to forget everything I've ever learned!! I mean, it's happened to the greatest witches and wizards."

At this point of was frustrated by Hermione, "Oh yeah? Name one!"

"Oh well, you know, Charles Humdinger?" Hermione replied.

"Are you telling him or asking him?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, ok, so maybe there isn't anyone by the name!" Hermione cleared up. "But, I'm sure it's happened before" "Why aren't you two worried?"

"Oh well, we managed to get an Auto-Answer from Lee Jordan before we left Hogwarts," Ron said.

"Uh, Ron, you shouldn't have told her that."

"You WHAT?" Hermione squealed.

At this point Ron's ears started turning bright pink

"I will NOT allow it! It's cheating! It's INDISPICABLE!"

"Oh Hermione, quiet down a little!" Ginny said. "You sound like mum!"

"I will, as soon as Ron gives me his FILTHY cheating tool!"

"Come on Hermione! You know I won't pass! Just let me use it, you and Harry are bound to pass! I'll be left behind while you two get your own condo's and jobs!" Ron pleaded.

It was pointless. There was no way Ron was going to win.

"They're like an old couple!" Ginny whispered in my ear.

Apparently not soft enough for Hermione and Ron both yelled "NO, WE'RE NOT!" and continued to rant.

_They arrived at the ministry, of course Hermione won._

When we were about to go in, Ginny kissed me on the cheek and whispered "good luck".

The room we were supposed to take the exams in had a congested feeling. There was no way of getting out except for the door; the walls were painted a shade of ugly green, and the only furniture in the room was a triangular table placed in the middle of the room and three chairs on each side.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, himself, came in to wish them luck before they started. A short, plump woman came in afterwards to give them directions and then………………they started.

"_What is the herb most commonly used for healing potions?"_

"_How often must garden gnomes be watered, if they need to be watered at all?"_

After studying so hard, how could he not remember these simple questions? Ron gave a grunt, watching Hermione scribbling away at her paper.

Ron held up four fingers and pointed at his paper. I shook my head. Then Ron leaned slightly to the left and looked at Hermione's paper. He held up four fingers again and mouthed _B. _

This happened several times, the whole copying off Hermione thing. It took an hour to finish the potions part of the exam.

_The week passed by, the three going to the Ministry every day that week. The funny thing was, Hermione never noticed we were copying some of her answers, because her face was always a centimeter over the paper and never looked up until the plump lady came to collect there exams._

**Well, what do you think? Will Harry, Hermione, AND Ron pass? Let me know what you think should happen next! You guys are AWESOME!! Just thought I'd let you know that! By the way: Sorry I coudn't post on Friday, becuase I didn't have enough time to write the chapter so I finished it up today!  
**

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset 47**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! I would have posted yesterday, but I was at a sleepover. But, seriously, you guys need to start answering my questions and giving me ideas of what to do next. **

Ginny:

Two weeks passed since Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the test. Then one day, that day came. I had gone out to get the post and saw the N.E.W.T. scores from the Ministry. My heart started beating. _Did Harry pass? Oh, why can't they just retake their seventh year with me? What if I just hid it and never told them? _As soon as I thought this I felt horrible. I had to give it to them no matter what. So what if I woudn't see them for another year? As long as they're happy it's fine.

I walked in to the crisp ad clean house. Fred was lounging on the sofa, for he had a day off. "The trio", _I mean why not call them that right? Everyone else does. _Anyways, the trio were getting ready for breakfast. And of course, my mum, being the busy body that she is, preparing the food.

"Oh Ginny, be a darling and set the table, would you dear?" my mum asked.

I set the post on the table and put out the plates and glasses by hand. Trust me, I would have done it by magic, but I'm not _of age_ yet. Ron and Hermione came down, Harry close behind.

"Did we get our results yet?" Hermione questioned. This had become a ritual ever since the day they finished their tests. But, this time, there was a different answer.

"Yes, they're on the table," I replied.

Hermione gave a high pitched squealed and ran over to the post while Ron and Harry exchanged looks and followed her.

"Here's yours Harry, and yours Ron," she said as she held hers tightly clutched in her hand.

"Let's open it on three," Harry said. "One, Two,…."

Ron gave a large gulp.

"Three," Harry finished.

For the next couple seconds all you could hear was the tearing of envelopes.

"(GASP!) I PASSED! I PASSED!" Hermione sang in a sing-song voice.

Ron stole a quick glance at her paper. "You got ALL outstandings??" he exclaimed.

"CONGRADULATIONS HERMIONE!" mum said as she hugged her. "I knew you would make it!"

I congratulated and hugged her as well. But, as soon as we let go, I remembered there was still Harry and Ron to go.

"Ron, did you pass?" Hermione asked, her voice anxious, now leaning over his shoulder.

"Yea, I did!" Ron said. "I actually did it!!"

"Ron, how did you get no lower than an 'exceeds expectations' in everything?" Hermione questioned.

Harry looked at Ron, shaking his head. I knew that they had probably copied most of her answers. Of course mum started squeezing Ron, saying how proud she was of him. When she finally finished I looked at Harry.

"Harry?" I asked, expecting him to tell us his results.

He looked down at his paper and looked up, "I passed," he said, smiling.

Hermione stole his paper. "Harry, you got 'Exceeds Expectations' in DADA!"

I was happy for him, I really was. I said congratulations to him and hugged him. They were all really excited.

"I guess you never did well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you despised Snape!" Ron exclaimed.

As soon as Ron said this he said, "Sorry". After that everyone was quiet. Just the mention of Professor Snape brought sorrow to them. It was silent for a while until I noticed something. Each of the three envelopes still had a lump in them.

**K, I know it's REALLLLLY short, but I wanted to c if u guys can figure out what the thing in the envelope is. If u were paying attention to chapters before you should know. What do you think should happen next? PLEAZ tell me!! GIVE ME IDEAS!! I might post earlier since this was such a short chapter!**

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset47**


	9. Chapter 9

To tell you the truth, I started writing this chapter the minute I finished Chapter 9, because I felt guilty

**To tell you the truth, I started writing this chapter the minute I finished Chapter 9, because I felt guilty. So this is going to be another short chapter in the same weekend to make Chapters 8-9 kinda like a whole chapter for the week!!  
But, I'm still goin' to change it to Harry's point of view.**

Harry:

I couldn't believe it, I passed. So what if I copied a few answers from Hermione, I'd done most of it. And, I got EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS in DADA, that's a first. But, after Ron's comment, I started feeling bad. All Snape ever did was try to protect me, and I had hated him. I should have known he was on my side ever since he was trying to put a counter-jinx on Quirrell's curse in my first year. But this was not the time to think about all of this, for it was a happy moment. My best friends and I were going to start working. It was my dream to become an auror. It IS my dream to be an auror. But the one to break the ice was actually Ginny. She picked up my envelope from the table and pulled something out.

It was a silver key with jagged edges and a scarlet H on the base. It was attached to a small piece of parchment. She handed it to me and I immediately started to read the parchment. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_We are extremely happy that you will start working at the Ministry. I am sure you will be a great addition to our fine staff. Attached to this envelope is the key to your condo just like I promised you. Your apartment number will be sent to you later. I can't wait for you to come this fall and share your experience with us._

_ Minister of Magic, _

_ Kingsley Shacllebolt_

When he had finished he noticed that Ron and Hermione had copied him and were now reading their letter too. When they finished Ron said, "Bloody Hell! This is wicked! We get our own condos!"

"I hope they're close to each other," Hermione said.

"Oh, this is like a dream come true!" Mrs. Weasley wheeped. Now hugging Ron even tighter than before.

_They're condo addresses arrived two days later and conveniently enough they were right next to each other. Harry on the far left hand side, Ron in the middle, and Hermione on the far right hand side._

We were on our way to check out our condos. We were all very excited. When we finally reached our condos we stepped out and found ourselves surrounded by beautiful builings. I couldn't believe I was going to be living here soon. I was feeling a little nervous for no particular reason. Ginny, right on cue, held my hand. We all went our separate ways to our own condos, Ginny with me, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley with Ron, and Hermione's parents who had come as soon as they heard the good news, with Hermione.

**What do u think the inside will look like? How do u think I should describe it? Be sure to tell me. As, I said b4, I felt guilty 4 writing a short chapter so I just wrote another one in the same weekend. I hope u guys enjoyed it. And remember to send me in IDEAS of what u think should happen next. The more variety the better! By the way, when I was typing this I put the letter in a special font, but when I uploaded the document it didn't turn out like that so I just put it in _ITALICS. _It also doesn't let u put images, because I was initially going to put the "Ministry logo" in the letter, but it wouldn't work. Just thought I'd let u kno!**

**Au Revoire, **

**Sunset47**


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, I am writing

**Once again, I am writing. It's been an exciting week. I really though that the HBP trailer would be released with The Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian, but it wasn't! Anybody have any idea when it will be released? I'd LOVE to know. Anyways, here it is.**

**Remember, the characters and story setting belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

Ginny:

Harry opened the door to his soon to be home. I knew that he, like me, was holding his breath. When we stepped inside I let out a gasp. The condo was already furnished and had a cozy look to it. I held Harry's hand as we slowly walked towards the living room/kitchen. The kitchen cabinets were made of cherry colored wood and the counter tops were coated with granite, a mixture of black and silver. The whole together was beautiful. We didn't say anything just continued to walk around. Out of all my favorite part was the bathroom. There was a bath tub in the center with embroidery incrusted around the outside. The shower in the corner had the same design, but on the inside.

"It's beautiful!" was the first thing I said. I don't think Harry had anything to say. He just stood there, in the middle of the doorway staring at everything. He must have been feeling awkward inside. After all, it was practically the first home he had earned all by himself. He had inherited Sirius's house and though Hogwarts was like a home to him, in the end it was still a school. And let's face it, he never felt at home with the Dursley's. I squeezed his hand for comfort and he looked down and smiled at me.

"This is a great place Harry." I said. "You should be so proud of youself!"

"I am, I guess," he replied. "I just can't help thinking about what might happen in the future."

"Don't worry about that, think about now." I said. "Your fulfilling your dream and that's all that matters. Now come on, let's go meet everyone outside."

I led him out to where everyone was already talking about their soon to be new homes. There was a wide smile spread across everyone's face.

"Harry! Did you look inside? Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione exclaimed. You could clearly tell she was excited.

"They're wicked aren't they mate?" Ron asked.

I guess looking at his friends faces Harry felt better, because a wide smile spread across his face and he replied with a "yea".

We returned back to the Burrow, the car drive had only one discussion topic, the condos. When we got home, Errol was sitting in his cage with a note wrapped around his leg. The four of us, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me, were curious to see what it was. We scurried over and Ron untied the letter from Errol's leg. He took the letter out of it's envelope and handed it to Hermione, who unfolded it anxiously.

"It's from Neville!" she exclaimed. This made everyone even more anxious to find out what it said.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I recently accepted the job of the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. I am really excited, I have always loved Herbology. I can't help feeling bad for Professor Sprout though, she quit her job after a tragedy in her family. I heard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to work at the Ministry of Magic. Is it true. As soon as I heard, I didn't deny it, I knew the Ministry would offer the three of you jobs. What, with all you did. I'm sorry I didn't write earlier, I was just so busy. Grandma's really proud of me, says I turned out like my parents. At first she thought I shouldn't have taken the job, she thought I should exercise my abilities more. But, for the first time, I convinced her to let me take the job._

_I hope to see you all soon! _

_Your Friend,_

_Neville Longbottom_

By the letter, you could tell that Neville had become more mature and was no longer a nervous boy who often forgot things. I looked over at Harry after Hermione had finished reading, he was smiling. So was everyone else. It was good to hear that Neville had a good future ahead of them. Thinking of all these things that were happening for the people around me made me remember of how I would be returning to the beloved school at the end of summer while everyone else continued with there lives.

**K, hi……bye. Uuuuuuuuuum, yea. I don't know what to say. Yea, so keep on giving me ideas for the next chapter! I REALLY need them. If u need to contact me just email me at: **** It's my fanfiction email address. **

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset47**


	11. Chapter 11

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO x 100000000000000000000 sorry

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO x 100000000000000000000 sorry! The end of schools was approaching which meant double the tests and activities. The last 2 weekends flew by, I was invited to a Sweet 16, I went to Hershey Park, and old friends came from India. But, even this is not a good enough excuse for not writing for such a long time. But, I ask that you please forgive me. **

**You guys never told me what movie you think the HBP Trailer will come out with!! Make sure you let me know this time! So this chapter is from…………wait let me check……K, Harry. Yea, it's from Harry's POV. K, here it is.**

_There was only a week left before school started for Ginny. The trio was almost settled in there comfy new condos._

Harry:

It was a bright summer's day, and everyone was sitting at the breakfast table. Harry was just about to finish up his eggs when an owl came and gently landed itself on the breakfast table in front of Ginny. Ginny unleashed the letter from the owl. It was her Hogwarts letter.

"I'll take you shopping for your supplies this after-" Just as Mrs. Weasley was about to finish there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley rushed to the door, but before opening it she placed her hand on the door knob and looked bacm and said "I have a surprise for you!"

At this everyone sat up a little straighter in there seats and glued there eyes to the door. The door opened and a lady who Harry recognized immediately stepped into the house holding a baby. Andromeda Tonks holding Harry's godson. There he was, Teddy Lupin, Tonks and Lupin's son. Harry felt a pang of guilt, after all, if it wasn't for him, Teddy would have still had his parents with him. The small child scanned the room with his beady eyes and rested them on Harry. For some reason, Harry didn't even know why, a huge smile broke across his face. Without a word Mrs. Tonks walked slowly over to Harry and handed him his grandson. And Harry held out his hands and hugged the baby. Suddenly, the silence broke and everyone started surrounding Harry and "Aaaaaaaaaaaaw!" and "He's SOOOOOOOO cuuuuuuuute!" filled the room. It was so great finally meeting Teddy. Harry promised to himself that he would be as good as a godfather to Teddy as Sirius had been to him. I mean, sure Sirius wasn't the BEST godfather, but he cared about Harry , and plus if he didn't have to be in hiding all the time he could have been a much better godfather. The rest of the day went by. Everything was great, except for one thing, EVERYONE was fighting over who would get to hold the baby next.

"Oh come on Hermione, you've been holding him for nearly a decade!" said Ginny. "Let me hold him now!"

"Hey! It's MY turn next Ginny, NOT yours!" George exclaimed, playfully.

"Oh my, don't worry everyone will get a turn. Now stop acting like little kids!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now hand it over to me, Hermione."

"She tells us that and goes and takes Teddy herself, at this rate none of us will get to hold him," George murmered.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, mum!" George apologized, rather quickly.

It was about 10 o'clock at night when Mrs. Tonks and Teddy headed out, everyone was so sad to be away from Teddy, but Andromeda promised that she'd stop by again. Ginny never got to go get her supplies, but she was ok with it.

_It was that time again…….when all the school students pack up and leave for another year of schooling………………………_

**Ginny:**

I sat down on a bench at platform nine and three-quarters. My mother, father, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come to see me off for my seventh year.

I had given up on trying to get out of going to school this year. Now I was excited to be seeing Luna and everyone again, but I was going to miss Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione and I had always been good friends, and now that we were going out of course Harry didn't mind me hanging out with them, but Ron, obviously, would be a little weirded out by having his little sister for one of his best friends, even if I'm only a year younger anyway. However, Harry and Hermione had coaxed him into being slightly more tolerant of me for their sake. I suspected, though, that he was at least slightly relieved to be rid of me.

I smiled and thought about all this as I admired the ring on my finger. It was just a birthday present from my parents.

There were five minutes until the train left, and I was all ready to go, but I needed to find a place to sit.

"I'm going to try and find Luna, Mum," I said, getting up.

Harry stood to help me with my bags, and everyone followed to wait for the train to leave so they could wave goodbye.

Tomorrow, Harry and Ron were heading off to Auror training at the Ministry (it was a year, with two weeks off for Easter and Christmas) while Hermione went to the Ministry to start her training for a job in Magical Law Enforcement. I envied them unbelievably.

My last plan would have been that they didn't like the Ministry, but now that Voldemort was gone, the Ministry needed a radical change, and the three of them thought they might be able to help bring it about if they could work there.

They all waited outside the train while I walked down the length of the train and found Luna about three-quarters of the way down.

"Oi! Down here!" I shouted out the window to my family, who was standing in front of the middle of the train, but now hurried up to help Harry pass my things through the window.

"Hello, Luna," said Hermione kindly.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you?" asked Luna quietly. "What are you going to do now that you've graduated our lovely Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to work at the Ministry, and so are Harry and Ron," answered Hermione promptly.

"It's a good thing the Rotfang Conspiracy has just ended, then," said Luna conversationally.

"Er- yes, I suppose it is," said Harry, hiding a grin and exchanging a glance with me just before the train's whistle blew.

I glanced around and saw everyone shouting and waving to their relatives, excited but scared at the prospect of a new year, this time under the rule of the new headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"'Bye, Ginny!" shouted Hermione.

"Write soon," added Harry.

"See you!" said Ron.

"Be safe, sweetheart," called my mother.

Bombarded with their shouting, I answered, "'Bye! I'll write you when I get there! Thanks for lending me Pig, Ron!"

I turned to glare at the flapping, darting mass that was Pig, who was hooting hyperactively as he flew in odd circles around his cage.

"That owl has lots of energy, doesn't it?" said Luna, tilting her head to try and watch him.

"Mmn. Yes," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"What classes are you going to take this year?" asked Luna.

"Well, I think I'll take the same N.E.W.T. classes as last year. I want to help my brother George out in his shop for a while ... then once I get married I'll stay at home, because I want to have kids."

"Children are adorable. Do you plan on marrying Harry, then?" she asked politely.

"Er … I-I suppose so," I said slowly, blushing redder than my hair.

She looked at the pretty turquoise ring on my finger.

"Yeah, did I show you my ring …" I began without pretense. "It was a present from my _parents_. For my birthday a few weeks ago."

"Oh, yes, it's very pretty," said Luna kindly.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"Oh, it was nice. I helped my father in the garden. I got a fresh pair of earrings, look."

I noticed that her earrings were even brighter red than they had been at the end of last year.

"Very- very nice," I said, slightly repulsed by wearing things you had recently pulled out of the dirt.

"Thank you," said Luna. "What about your own summer? How was it?"

"It was okay," I said hesitantly. "Everyone in my family is out of Hogwarts now, except for me, which gets really bothersome. Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione have their own apartments and everything, and it was hard coming back to yet another year without the three of them, you know?"

"Yes," Luna nodded. "I sometimes feel lucky to be an only child, but it does get lonely."

I sighed dreamily. "Must be nice to be lonely once in a while."

"Must be nice not to be once in a while," countered Luna.

I thought about that for a while, and the compartment was quiet. Luna was reading yet another issue of the "Quibbler," which had gone back to being rubbish almost immediately after reporting Voldemort's death.

I supposed I was grateful for my family. I thought about the lack of money, the older siblings that got to do everything before you, the always-frazzled parents and frequent lack of attention …

But then I thought of Fred, and his funeral, and my mother's grief, and I decided that my family was, to me, the most important thing in the world.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, knowing it was the trolley lady.

By reputation, the plump trolley lady new us Weasleys weren't her best costumers, but she still smiled and asked, "Anything to eat, dear?" as she twice each year.

I subconsciously tapped my empty money bag, which I had tossed into my robes this morning because my mother was already taking the trunk outside with the rest of my things. But, to my surprise, there was a clinking noise, and, confused, I pulled the drawstring pouch out, noting that it was rather heavy.

I opened it, and, smiling, pulled out a little slip of paper reading "_Thought you might want a way to have some independence of your own while you're away this year. Harry_". Beneath that were more Galleons than I could bring myself to count- Harry could really spoil a person.

I smiled at the trolley lady.

"Five pumpkin pasties, please," I said, trading a Galleon. Without acting at all surprised or missing a beat, the trolley lady took it and traded me my food and change.

Luna snuck up behind me and ordered an exuberant amount of snacks. I noticed that her father appeared to have been sharing the extra money the Quibbler had brought in recently with her.

The train ride was fairly uneventful. I let Pig fly around for a while, until he almost escaped out of the window. Then I managed to engage Luna in a conversation about what we thought school would be like now that McGonagall had been officially appointed the new headmistress (even the Prophet occasionally has to report the truth). When the torches came on around eight that night, we knew it was the signal that it was pretty much past time to get our robes on, so we did, and, by the time we had done that, everyone was out chatting in the corridors, lurching back and forth dizzily and waiting for the train to stop.

The nonstop, excited chatter was deafening. It was a relief when the train finally stopped and everyone talked slightly less as they busied themselves making sure their things would be safe until they were brought to the castle later that night and preparing to get off the train.

I paused at the doorway of the train to take in the sight.

"Time to go face my seventh year," I sighed.

**Yea, It's pretty looooooong, 5 pages. I switched points of view, because I just thought it was necessary. I hope everyone liked it, and remember to tell me what movie you think the trailers coming out with. What do you think should happen next? I need some new ideas!! Oh, and vote for MuggleCast on ****!! It's #1 right now, but more votes wouldn't hurt! For those of you who don't know….MuggleCast is this AWESOME Harry Potter Podcast that I listen to ALL the time, but some people also enjoy PotterCast. **

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunsest47**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, well I wrote this chapter last weekend it's just that I've had some troubles getting logged on to FanFic this week, it woudn't let me in even though I knew my password was right. So, I tried again today and it FINALLY worked! Sorry for posting late!!

**This is the 12th chapter….I hope everyone likes it…it's basically the opening ceremonies at Hogwarts and other stuff…..**

**Once again, I'd like to say that the characters, settings, and etc. belong to J.K. Rowling blah, blah, blah. K, time for the story!!**

**Ginny: **

I began to walk towards the carriages, but leapt back in shock, letting out a gasp of surprise.

"What are _those_?" I asked.

Luna, walking up behind me, said, "Don't worry, Ginny, they're just thestrals. Remember?"

"Oh ..." I said slowly. I shuddered. "They're much worse than I imagined …"

"I think they're beautiful creatures, though," answered Luna as she continued past the particular carriage I was looking at.

Soon I had climbed into a carriage with Luna and, before we knew it, we had arrived at Hogwarts once again.

The sun had set just minutes ago, and the sky was a pretty shade of lilac as we climbed out of the carriage. I gave another involuntary shudder as I walked past all the thestrals pulling my carriage and walked up the steps to the school.

Once I had gone through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall, I took a seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the feast to begin. I suppose we must have been right on time, because Professor McGonagall and the line of first years entered the room moments later, before I even had time to look around.

"Good evening, students," she began, after setting the Sorting Hat and the stool in front of the staff table.

The Hall went instantly quiet.

"Thank you," she said coolly. "It is now time for the Sorting Ceremony. We did recover the Sorting Hat from nearly being burned during the battle at Hogwarts shortly before the end of last term."

Everyone clapped and eagerly waited for the Sorting Hat to begin its latest song. After almost a full minute of cheerful, anticipant whispers, it did.

"_It's time for a new era of life to begin,_

_Who ever knew that good Potter would win?_

_One thing that will stay the same, however,_

_Is that this is the song of each lovely founder._

_Gryffindor, that noble lad, always loved the brave;_

_Those who he knew would always fight with him until the grave._

_Hufflepuff, so fair and kind, did not discriminate;_

_She always felt, no matter what, they'd learn, at any rate._

_Now Slytherin, he had such goals, but did not share her views;_

_Only ones with driven dreams were ones that he would choose._

_Ravenclaw, so intelligent, wanted great learners;_

_She'd take the ones who, on a test, would be the highest earners._

_That's it, that's all, my song is done, and now I wish you well;_

_On this song for the next year I hope you all will dwell._"

Everyone clapped and began chatting about the song until McGonagall cleared her throat and began to call names to be Sorted.

About fifteen minutes later, she began the beginning-of-year speech, saying, "Let us welcome our first years with open arms, and reacquaint ourselves with our peers as well. This year is going to be a very different sort of year for Hogwarts. There is no more danger from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers. I expect you will all be able to focus whole-heartedly on your studies, with a few exceptions, which I will explain later. I know you all want to eat, but first … I would like to introduce our new Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

I looked at the people around her and blinked. These "new" faces weren't so new at all. Sitting next to Professor Slughorn at the end of the table was Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had been a substitute for Hagrid several times, and on Professor McGonagall's right was someone closely resembling Professor Dumbledore … it must have been Aberforth Dumbledore, who Harry had told me all about.

There was, however, one new face; a skinny woman, who looked like she should be a student, was seated in between Hagrid and Professor Sinistra (who taught Astronomy). She was extremely pale, had fair blonde hair, and looked positively tiny (though that quite possibly could have just been because she was sitting next to Hagrid). She also looked positively terrified.

I had no idea which of these people would be teaching which subject, so I listened expectantly as Professor McGonagall resumed her speech.

"A new teacher will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. If you were not aware, the Carrows were Death Eaters and are now serving lifetime sentences in Azkaban, and therefore will never be teaching again. Our Muggle Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year will be Professor Kimble, who is new to Hogwarts. Please welcome her as you do your returning teachers."

There was a polite amount of uncertain applause, to which the new teacher nodded nervously, giving a shaky, tentative smile. Everyone had slightly skeptical looks on their faces, as though they were reserving judgment.

"Professor Grubbly-Plank, who has previously taught Care of Magical Creatures as a fine substitute, will be teaching Muggle Studies in place of the other Professor Carrow this year," Professor McGonagall went on.

The applause was impatient and died quickly. No one liked Professor Grubbly-Plank very much; she had an extremely loud, annoying sort of voice and asked too many questions if you were late.

"And we once again have a Professor Dumbledore at our school," Professor McGonagall continued. "This is the well-known headmaster's brother. He will be teaching Transfiguration this year."

The applause this time was hearty and expectant. I suppose they all thought this man would be exactly like his brother, but I doubted it, as he waved impatiently at the applause, and did not give the slightest hint of a smile.

"Now, I'm sure the house-elves have outdone themselves once again. I will not keep you waiting any longer. Let the feast begin!"

The usual mouth-watering assortment of pies, potatoes, side dishes, and other well-selected foods appeared on the golden plates before us all.

I started talking to Yvonne Giartin, who was a girl from my year I had sat down next to.

"How do you reckon the new teacher will be?" she asked as she eagerly awaited her turn to take some beef stew.

"I dunno," I said, my mouth full of steak. I swallowed, and then added, "She seems really nervous."

"Aren't they all on their first day?" she pointed out, ladling stew onto her plate at last.

"Some more than others. She looks like she would do anything a student told her. No one has to worry about getting in trouble from her, I guess," I pointed out.

"Suppose not," answered Yvonne. "That whole thing about no more danger was such an annoying excuse for the teachers to give us more homework. What do you think the exceptions were?"

"Hmm, I don't know …" I said impatiently. I was trying to eat here.

"I don't think it would be anything like the Tri-wizard Tournament," babbled Yvonne, "but I have no idea what it _could _be …"

"Me neither," I said with finality, licking my lips as I put sour cream on a baked potato.

I ate, rather bored now that Yvonne had gotten the message and moved on to the girl sitting across from her, until even the puddings (which were absolutely scrumptious) had disappeared and McGonagall stood up again.

"I hope you are all well-satisfied with that delicious feast," she began. "I now need to make a few announcements. For one, a reminder that the forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden. Secondly, Quidditch trials will be in two weeks, on Friday the seventeenth of September at five o'clock. Lastly, I would like to explain the exception I mentioned earlier. We will be having another ball, just as we had four years ago on Christmas. It will be a new annual tradition taking place on New Year's Eve. It will be open to any Hogwarts students, families, and friends. It is a community party that I am sure you will all enjoy."

Coming from anyone but McGonagall, this news would have been cause for quite an uproar, but that woman has a gift, and no one spoke except a couple of first years, who soon realized their mistake and settled into jittery silence.

She smiled kindly at them. "Now, everyone, it is time you all got up to your dormitories. First years, kindly follow the prefects to your rooms, and welcome again."

The noise exploded incredibly the instant she finished talking.

"A ball!" Gretchen Turner, one of my fellow seventh-years, shrieked on my right.

"I know!" agreed her friend Tina Hutchins. "I'm so excited. What about you, Ginny?"

"Well, if anyone was going to start a fun holiday tradition, I wouldn't think it would be McGonagall, but I'll take it," I said.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" said a sixth year named Elizabeth Reins as she pulled her friend along next to her. "Won't it, Lindsay?"

"Yeah," agreed the girl, though she looked like she was the yesman type who was only accepted for backing up her friends' opinions.

"I'm more interested in the new teacher- the ball's just one night, we have to deal with her all year," I pointed out. "Think you'll like her?"

"Yeah, she seems like she'll be real easy," said Yvonne, coming up next to me. "I don't think any class she teaches could possibly be hard."  
"I don't know," I said, glancing up at the staff table, where she was talking quietly with Professor McGonagall, who had a motherly, helpful expression on her face. "There's just something weird about her …"

"Like, you think she's faking all this nervousness to look all innocent and sweet?" asked Tina worriedly.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said. "I'm not sure. She's just not going to turn out to be what she looks like, I don't think."

"I think she looks really nice," said Gretchen.

"Are you just going by her clothes?" asked Lindsay scathingly. Coincidentally, the woman was wearing light pink robes that were exactly the same color as a butterfly broach Gretchen had pinned in her hair, the beaded bracelet she had on, and the tube of lip gloss she was playing with absentmindedly.

"No," said Gretchen indignantly.

"I think you people are forgetting that 'afraid of the students' isn't the same thing as 'nice,'" suggested Yvonne idly.

"I'm not sure what my impression of her even is," I said, shaking my head. "But she's going to be more than we bargained for. Mark my words."

At that moment, Professor Kimble came hurrying towards us. The pink heels she was wearing to match her robes clacked along on the stone floors as she caught up with us. She was wearing a kind smile as she glanced at the group of girls who had just reached the entrance hall, as though eating dinner in the same room as all of these kids had already convinced her that we weren't poisonous.

"Good evening, ladies," she said in a normal, cheerful voice. "I look forward to getting the privilege of teaching you all."

"It's always good to throw a new teacher into the mix," Yvonne told her cheerfully. "It makes everything more interesting."

"Well, I do hope I don't bore you," she said. I stared at her, trying to figure out how old I thought she was. Twenty-five, maybe, and that was pushing it big-time.

She blinked and gave a dainty yawn, covering her mouth with a tiny, French-manicured hand.

She laughed and said, "Sorry, it's been a long day, hasn't it? I think it's time we all headed to the dormitories. I know I'm tired. Goodnight!"

She tottered off towards the stairs as all of us called, "Goodnight!" after her politely. She turned around and flashed us a perfectly white smile.

"Ah. I see you've met your new Head of House, Gryffindors?" McGonagall said quietly as she came up behind us. "I hope you like her. I'll miss being Head of House for Gryffindor."

"Why isn't Professor Dumbledore our new Head of House?" I asked indignantly. "You were the Head of House for us while you were a Transfiguration teacher, why isn't our new Head of House the new Transfiguration teacher?"

"I thought it would be best to have two women and two men as Heads of Houses, just like the founders," said McGonagall in surprise. "Why? Don't you like Professor Kimble?"

"Oh, we do," said Tina reassuringly.

"I was just wondering," I said quickly.

"I see," answered McGonagall slowly. "Very well, then. Off to bed."

She turned and walked away towards the stairs, too.

We followed a little bit behind her, and I rolled my eyes as we climbed the stairs.

"This is going to be an interesting week. And possibly year."

**K, I wrote another chapter by the end of this week, I guess I just felt so bad! Well, like I say at the end of almost EVERY chapter, I hope you liked it! Keep on sending in those ideas! Just to start up some discussion...I follow MuggleNet (A Harry Potter Website) and someone wrote into them saying that they work at a theater and the 6th Movie Trailer is most probably going to be released with Dark Knight. When I read this I said FINALLY!! Do you guys think the Teaser Trailer will come out with this movie?? I sure hope it does! I've been waiting FOREVER to see it! You can read the full story on mugglenet (It's on the main page)**

**Au Revoire,**

**Sunset47**


End file.
